


I'd Rather Dissolve Than Have You Ignore Me

by Longanimals



Series: Chef's Selects [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dog Tier (Homestuck), Dogboys & Doggirls, Drinking, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Furry, Girl Penis, Glasses, Horns, Interspecies Sex, Jade Harley Has a Dog Penis, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Married Sex, Mating Press, Muscles, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Rainbow Drinker Kanaya Maryam, Reverse Paizuri, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Spanking, Standing Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: At their wedding reception, Kanaya and Rose notice a peculiar smell radiating off of Jade. One thing leads to another, and soon the three of them are in their bedroom having some fun with Jade's canine cock. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Chef's Selects [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959109
Kudos: 10





	I'd Rather Dissolve Than Have You Ignore Me

Rose and Kanaya are throwing a party at their house and all of their friends are there, laughing and drinking and dancing. The party is meant to be both a reception for the two newlyweds and a celebration of making it out alive after all the shenanigans of the past few years. Rose and Kanaya walk side by side, mingling with the guests with wide smiles on their faces.

Roxy jumps up on a table in front of them. “Wooo! Rosie and Kanny got hitched! I’m so happy!” she shouts before taking a long swig straight from a bottle of bourbon. Rose looks over to the alcohol cabinet and sees the door hanging wide open with someone rifling through it, though their body is obscured by the door. It’s Sollux, and he pulls away from it holding two bottles of vodka, one for him and one for Feferi.

“At this rate, all the booze’ll be gone in an hour,” Kanaya states astutely.

Her wife just smiles and grabs a bottle of fine red wine. She pours a glass for her and Kanaya before they walk to the living room, sipping the sweet drink along the way. Since the reception was scheduled for immediately after the wedding, nobody had time to change out of their dress clothes, so everyone is walking around wearing tuxedos and dresses. Kanaya’s still wearing her flowing bridal gown and wedding veil while her wife sports a sharp black and purple suit. Their clothes gently hug their generous curves, and, despite the obvious height difference, both of their plump asses and voluptuous breasts are greatly defined by the snug formal wear. Every time one of them looks at the other and sees her wife’s beautiful body, the blazing fire of lust is stoked within them. They both share a single thought: _I can’t wait until the honeymoon_.

But consummating their marriage will have to wait. In the living room, three groups of people immediately stick out: Terezi, Vriska and Karkat all screaming at each other in the corner over nothing, John making a pathetic attempt at flirting with Jane and Jade talking to a shy-looking Calliope wearing a warm buck-toothed smile. Wordlessly agreeing that the other two options are out of the question, Rose and Kanaya make their way over to the couch and sit down next to Jade and Calliope.

“Ah, it’s the women of the hour! Hi, Rose and Kanaya!” Jade greets, turning to the newlyweds and waving.

“Hello, Jade. And hello, Calliope,” Kanaya says gently.

“H-Hi...Sorry, I just...I’ve never been around this many people before…” she says shyly.

“Do you want some wine? It usually helps me calm my nerves,” Rose suggests, holding her glass out to the cherub.

“Wine? I’ve never heard of it, but sure!” She takes the glass and samples it. A wide smile spreads across her face and she takes another sip. In no time, the entire glass is gone.

“Ahh! You’re right! I do feel a little less nervous!” She looks down at the empty glass and puts a hand up to her mouth, her swirly green cheeks turning slightly pink with embarrassment. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to drink all of your wine, Rose!”

Rose giggles. “No, no, it’s fine. You’re my guest. Besides, there’s plenty more where that came from. Just go in the kitchen; Roxy will show you.”

Calliope smiles and stands up, trotting her way to the kitchen. Jade shakes her head and sighs.

“Jeez, Rose, she hasn’t been on Earth for a week and you’re already showing her alcohol?”

“What? She was going to discover it eventually, especially considering her current company.”

While Rose and Jade talk about Calliope, Kanaya is spacing out. There’s a number of strange smells flooding into her nose at the moment, but she’s used to most of them by now, so she’s trying to identify the one that sticks out. She takes a deep whiff of the air. Not the wine on Rose’s breath, not the musty smell of books that seems to constantly be present in the house, not Terezi’s armpits…

She turns her head to the left towards Rose and Jade. The smell hits her like a truck, and she feels a warm trickle inside of her panties. It smells like Rose’s sweaty body after she gets done working out, only multiplied tenfold and with a hint of something distinctly different. Whatever it is, she can safely say that it isn’t coming from Rose, since she’s quite familiar with nearly everything about her wife’s physiology. That must mean that it’s coming from Jade. The Sylph of Space peers over the top of her wife’s head and takes a closer look at Jade. She’s wearing a sleeveless black satin dress with a V-cut neck, showing off her modest B-cup cleavage and toned biceps. Two white, furry ears stick straight up out of her wavy black hair, twitching every now and then like they have a mind of their own. Kanaya’s eyes travel down to the rest of her body. She can swear that she sees a strange pulsing outline in her dress around her hips, but before she can investigate further, a fresh wave of whatever the smell is punches her in the face. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and her grey skin unconsciously starts glowing a bright white. Jade and Rose both notice this and stop talking, their gaze shifting towards Kanaya.

“Kanaya...What’s going on?” Rose asks with a concerned tone in her voice.

Kanaya tries to come up with some kind of excuse, but she simply can’t. Even with how intelligent she is, her mind is just too clouded with lewd thoughts of both her wife and Jade. “Jade, the way you smell is getting me so wet,” she blurts out, surprising even herself.

“Kanaya! What the hell are you saying?! I’m horny too, but Jade is our guest, and this kind of behavior is unacceptable!” Rose shouts angrily.

The Sylph of Space opens her mouth to respond, but Jade beats her to the punch. “Uh...If Kanaya is just horny, and you just admitted that you’re horny too, Rose, then I think I know how to solve this little problem of ours.”

The two newlyweds turn towards Jade quizzically.

“We’ve got three beautiful women and all of them are horny. Why don’t we just go upstairs and fuck each others’ brains out! Then we’ll all feel better!” Jade still has her signature enthusiasm and childlike twinkle in her eye as she says this, completely detached from what she’s talking about.

Rose and Kanaya exchange looks and grin. They stand up and start walking towards the stairs with Jade soon following suit. Karkat and Vriska stop arguing and look at them, their yellow eyes tracking their steps.

“God, do they have to do this now? This is fucking disgusting,” Karkat says exasperatedly, but makes sure to keep his voice down, knowing what’ll happen if he gets on any of the girls’ bad side.

“What’s wrong? Jealous that you’re not in Jade’s place?” Vriska teases.

“Fuck you!”

They go back to screaming at each other, with Terezi joining in soon after based on context clues since she couldn’t see what they were referring to.

Rose and Kanaya ascend the stairs first. Jade lags behind for a moment, peering into the kitchen to check up on Calliope. She’s standing up on the table with Roxy, arms on each others’ shoulders and swaying back and forth with bottles of alcohol in hand. Jade giggles to herself and walks up the stairs, glad that her friend got over her nerves and is coming out of her shell.

The three ladies enter Rose’s room. They turn around and face Jade, making their height difference of about one and a half heads in Kanaya’s favor exceedingly apparent. They each put one arm on their curvy hips and wrap the other around her wife’s neck. It’s a teasingly erotic display, and Jade winces from the discomfort of her erection straining against her dress when she sees it.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get started~” Rose purrs huskily. Kanaya undoes the complicated set of zippers on her wedding gown and slides it off, revealing her curvy body and matching dark green bra and panties. She carefully folds the dress and puts it on top of a dresser, which kills the mood a little bit, but it’ll be worth it in the long run. Besides, it gives Rose time to undo the buttons on her tuxedo and take off her dress pants, exposing her equally curvy body and magenta underwear. She reaches behind her to start undoing the clasps on her bra and looks at Jade, who has remained still as a statue.

“What’s the matter, Jade? Don’t be shy, we’re going to see you naked anyhow,” she says, taking off her bra and letting her plush DD cup breasts spill out.

Jade swallows nervously. She reaches behind her and pulls down the zipper on her satin dress. Her heart pounding, the dress falls to the floor. Rose gasps in surprise, her panties still halfway down her legs. Kanaya turns to see what’s wrong and her eyes widen. Jade folds her hands behind her back and pivots a foot inwards, ears drooping and face flushing a bright pink. A large red dick flares out from in between her legs, complete with a tapered tip, knot, and black, furry balls. Besides her ears, it seems to be the only part of her physical appearance that inherited any kind of dog traits from Jadesprite.

“I-I’m sorry...I should have warned you ahead of time…If you don’t want to keep going, I’ll understand…” Jade says sheepishly.

“What are you talking about? This is perfect!” Rose exclaims.

Jade’s ears perk up when she hears the words. “Really?”

Kanaya lifts her head and takes a deep whiff. She shudders slightly and her skin once again starts to glow a little. “Ohhh, so that’s where that smell was coming from,” she says shakily.

Almost in unison, the two newlyweds strip off the remainders of their clothes and sit down on the bed. Their eyes hungrily run up and down Jade’s body, studying her perky breasts, taut tummy with a lightly defined six pack and distinctly muscular legs.

“Mmm, you’re right, Kanny…She does smell wonderful…I want to get a taste of her…” Rose says, idly rubbing her puffy pussy.

“Rose, that’s not fair and you know it,” Kanaya replies in an uncharacteristically pouty voice.

“Ladies, please. You’ll both get your turn,” Jade cuts in, her confidence gradually returning. Her cock is already at full mast, pointing straight towards Rose and Kanaya as she approaches them.

She positions herself directly in front of the two women and puts her hands on her skinny hips. Almost immediately, Rose is on her knees in front of Jade’s dick. She licks her lips and takes a deep whiff of Jade’s musk directly from the source. She shudders and wraps her black-painted lips over Jade’s tapered tip. Her agile tongue immediately starts darting around her canine shaft, making a beeline for the slit on the crown of her cock. Jade throws her head back and moans, putting a hand on the top of Rose’s head and idly stroking her blonde hair.

“Fuck, Rose...You’re so good at this…” she whimpers.

“Her tongue is like magic, isn’t it?” Kanaya says with a knowing grin.

Jade snaps back to reality and looks towards Rose’s wife. Her green lipstick and fangs makes her lips look so inviting, her eyes beckoning Jade to come closer. The Witch of Space turns around and sits down on the bed next to Kanaya, strangely with no protests from Rose. Jade turns her head to the side and presses her mouth against Kanaya’s. The troll accepts the kiss, closing her eyes and sealing her lips around Jade’s. Her heart quickens when she thinks that she’s kissing somebody other than her wife while her wife is busy giving that same person a blowjob. Kanaya slides her long, green tongue into Jade’s mouth and coils it around her tongue, gently squeezing the slippery muscle with practiced motions. She opens her eyes and gazes deep into Jade’s, who is wide-eyed with surprise behind her glasses and letting out muffled moans into Kanaya’s mouth. Her tongue tickles the back of her throat, adroitly avoiding Jade’s uvula while still keeping her tongue wrapped up. Meanwhile, Rose’s pupils shift upwards, and she’s rather ashamed to admit that she got off on the sight of her wife kissing another woman. Immediately after that, she gets down to the base of Jade’s cock, planting a black-painted kiss onto the tip of her knot while the rest of her shaft throbs inside of her throat. She pulls off of Jade’s dick with a wet _*pwah!*_ and licks her lips of any leftover salty taste. Jade’s canine cock pulses in time with her heartbeat, raring to go now that it’s been spit-shined and sporting black smears all over its red surface.

Kanaya looks down to her wife and sees her waiting patiently. The troll pulls her head back from Jade’s, a small strand of saliva temporarily connecting them before it falls to the bed. Jade stares blankly for a moment before shaking her head and wiping any green smears from her mouth.

“Oh, are you done, Rosie? Then I think it’s only fair to get my turn now,” Kanaya says, trying to keep her composure. She lays down on her back, tits splaying to both sides. She lifts her arms and spreads them, like she’s inviting Jade in for a warm hug. “Please, Jade. I want to smell your dick more,” she blurts out suddenly in an unusually needy voice.

“Oh, is that so? Well, don’t mind if I do, then!” Jade says teasingly.

The Witch of Space hovers over Kanaya’s face, looking down at her pleading expression. She prepares herself to just plunge her dick into the troll’s mouth and let her take the reins, but a sinister side of her voices its opinion:

_You just got a blowjob. Wouldn’t it be better if you did something a little different?_

Jade grins devilishly, which looks no different from her other, happy-go-lucky grins thanks to her buck teeth, and presses her tapered tip against Kanaya’s lips. The troll opens her mouth, preparing to start sucking her off when Jade suddenly turns around 180 degrees, planting her pert ass on top of Kanaya’s face and plopping her dick in between her tits. Kanaya moans with surprise, but is quickly silenced when she gets a face full of Jade’s thick, canine pheromones. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she switches irregularly between rapid, shallow sniffs and deep inhales.

While the troll familiarizes herself with her musk, Jade grabs the sides of Kanaya’s E cup breasts and pushes them together. Her cock is immediately enveloped in a soft embrace of supple grey titflesh with only the very tip poking out of the bottom of her cleavage. Jade moans and starts grinding her ass back and forth over Kanaya’s face and thrusting her length in and out of her cleavage, her crown stabbing gently into the soft meat of her belly..

The longer Jade sits on Kanaya’s face, the brighter her skin glows. Now it’s only a dim illumination, but it grows gradually with each passing second. Rose, who’s been kneeling on the floor and watching these events unfold, gets up on top of the bed and positions herself in between her wife’s meaty thighs. With practiced motions, the shortstack woman grabs Kanaya’s hips and licks along the length of her dark green pussy lips. Kanaya lets out a muffled moan when her wife glides past her clit. Once she laps up all of the sweet precum leaking from Kanaya’s pussy, Rose plunges her tongue inside. Immediately, she makes a beeline for the closest one of her wife’s sensitive spots, having memorized every fold of her pussy like a roadmap in her head. She scratches her nails into Kanaya’s hips and rubs her nose against her clit as her tongue darts from pressure point to pressure point, massaging them with expert agility. While the rest of her is busy with giving her wife lip service, Rose’s eyes are laser focused on the tip of Jade’s dick disappearing into Kanaya’s tits before reappearing soon after.

Almost unconsciously, Kanaya sticks her tongue out and wraps it around the base of Jade’s balls. Jade lets out a high-pitched moan as the tip of the troll’s green tongue travels down her sack and starts matting her black fur with saliva. Her thrusting into Kanaya’s tits gets more frantic, stretching the Sylph’s tongue back and forth in time with her motions like a rubber band. As Kanaya gives Jade’s canine balls an expert tongue bath, she presses her nose directly against her asshole. Jade’s heady musk floods into Kanaya’s nostrils all over again, sticking to her sinuses as she rubs her nose rapidly against Jade’s backdoor. After about a minute of losing herself in the haze of Jade’s smelly ass, Kanaya uncoils her tongue from the Witch’s furry balls and shifts her mouth north a few inches, dragging her tongue across Jade’s taint and positioning her nose at the peak of her asscrack. Kanaya slides her tongue around the rim of Jade’s backdoor, lubing it up with alien saliva before slipping it inside. Jade lets out a long, lurid moan, picking up the pace of her thrusts even more as she feels Kanaya’s tongue draw circles around her smooth anal walls. The troll breathes heavily through her nose as she gently spreads Jade’s asshole and slides her tongue ever deeper into her bowels.

Rose looks up at Jade and sees the canine woman panting heavily, muffling her moans as her cock relentlessly fucks her wife’s tits and her wife relentlessly eats Jade’s ass. Something inside of Rose tells her that Jade is getting close to her orgasm. There’s one spot in particular inside Kanaya’s pussy that drives her absolutely wild when stimulated, and so Rose has been carefully avoiding it, saving it for the right moment. She bears down on this pressure point with her tongue, instantly causing Kanaya to moan into Jade’s asscheeks. The troll’s tongue, whose movements have been as nimble as could be until now, accidentally slips past Jade’s prostate.

“Ohh, God! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Jade shouts. Her furry balls slap forward onto the top of Kanaya’s breasts and the tip of her cock sticks out of her cleavage. She moans and explodes, painting Kanaya’s plump tummy with streaks of canine cum and even getting some on Rose’s face. The blonde reflexively flinches, pulling her tongue out of Kanaya’s pussy and reeling her head back a few inches.

Once her orgasm passes, Jade shifts over onto the bed next to Kanaya, pulling her asshole off of the troll’s tongue. By now, Kanaya is shining as bright as a fluorescent light bulb, and Jade’s cum is only visible on her skin as shadowy, backlit streaks that prevent the light from shining through.

Rose stands up and wipes Jade’s cum off of her face. “Alright, my turn now!” she says eagerly, bending over the bed with her face hovering over Kanaya’s breasts.

Jade takes the hint and positions herself behind the blonde shortstack, grabbing her plump asscheeks and thrusting her dick in between them. Rose bites her lip nervously, realizing that this is the first real dick she’s taken in a very long time. For the past four, maybe five years she’s taken fingers, strapons, tongues, cucumbers, dildos shaped like troll bulges, but not a real cock attached to a living being. Her heart starts to pound against her ribcage as Jade lines up the tip of her canid cock with her pussy. Jade spreads Rose’s meaty ass to get a better angle and is about to push it inside her pussy when she spots the Seer’s bright pink, winking asshole. Just like with Kanaya, she slides her cock up to Rose’s backdoor at the last second and pushes in.

“Jade?! What are you-ohhh…”

“Oh, so you found Rosie’s weak spot. Don’t tell anyone, but anal is her weakness. I’ve spent hours and hours in between her fat thighs licking her asshole and she doesn’t let me stop,” Kanaya explains.

But her words fall on deaf ears as Jade is struggling to not instantly cum from the feeling of Rose’s silky smooth anal walls gently massaging her cock and Rose is collapsed forward in a moaning heap, her breasts squishing against Kanaya’s in a perpendicular fashion.

“Holy shit...So hot...So hot! Your dick is burning my asshole!” Rose husks lewdly.

Jade spits on her cock, watching it slip inside Rose’s backdoor when she thrusts inside and get to work on lubing her walls. She’s able to pick up the pace a little bit now, but still nowhere near top speed. While her shaft gradually stretches out Roses’s anal muscles, she raises one of her hands and brings it back down on the Seer’s ass in a sharp strike. Rose lets out a slightly louder moan directly at the moment of contact. Jade continues in a steady rhythm, leaving a growing bright red handprint as she basks in the massage Rose’s contracting anal walls give her cock.

Kanaya, her skin slowly dimming back to its natural grey color, lifts a hand with green-painted nails and spanks Rose’s opposite cheek. Jade looks at her and grins, and they get into an alternating rhythm. Left, right, left, right, Jade, Kanaya, Jade, Kanaya, and it’s almost too much for Rose to handle. By now, she has a handprint on each of her plump asscheeks, one vertical and one horizontal, both of them bright pink and hot to the touch.

Jade feels her climax bubble up from inside of her and presses her piping hot knot against Rose’s backdoor. Rose exclaims in protest, but Jade wasn’t planning on pushing any further to begin with. She leans her head back and groans towards the ceiling before blowing another load of canid cum inside of Rose’s bowels. The blonde’s eyes roll upwards and she lets out a slurred, lurid moan as she feels her own orgasm hit her. Clear girlcum drips out of her pussy and down her thighs as Jade deposits her load inside of her stomach.

The Witch of Space pulls her cock out of Rose’s asshole and sighs contentedly. Rose falls on her side, Jade’s canine cum oozing out of her asshole and down her meaty thigh. She’s positioned in such a way that Kanaya is able to wiggle her way out from under her body and stand up. She faces Jade and grabs her still-hard cock. Only now does Jade notice just how _tall_ Kanaya is, a whole six inches more than Jade.

“Well, what are you waiting for, big girl? Show me who’s boss,” the troll says, a teasing smile on her face.

Jade looks up at her and her smug grin. Silently, she wraps her arms around Kanaya’s back and lifts her entire body up like she weighed nothing. A bead of sweat rolls down her cheek from the exertion and her biceps visibly bulge out, but Jade still manages. The smug look on Kanaya’s face is replaced with one of shock. Kanaya is a rather curvy woman, even with her height, so the fact that Jade is able to pick her up at all is a testament to her strength. She’s completely speechless and doesn’t even notice when Jade presses the tip of her cock against her pussy.

The Witch of Space carefully lowers Kanaya’s meaty frame down onto her dick all the way down to the base. The knot threatens to push itself in just from the sheer force of gravity on Kanaya’s weight, but Jade uses just enough strength to keep that from happening. She’s visibly exerting herself, focusing all of her upper body strength into keeping Kanaya’s body stable while her hips pound away at the troll’s pussy, slapping her furry balls against her meaty ass with a series of soft _*pap! pap! pap!*_ s.

“Who’s the boss?” Jade asks simply, her voice breaking slightly.

“Y-You are! I’m sorry, Jade! I never knew you were this...strong!” Kanaya shouts wantonly.

Jade groans and tightens her grip on Kanaya’s body, sinking her fingertips into her back, and lifts her entire body up once again. She raises her up until only the very tip of her cock is still in between the troll’s green vulva. Kanaya exclaims in shock when she feels the tips of her horns dig into the paint on the ceiling, and then screams with fear when Jade releases her grip on her body. It’s only for a split second, but it’s enough for her to instantly come crashing down on her cock, knot pressing against the entrance to her pussy once again. The Witch of Space buries her face in between Kanaya’s breasts, her fluffy white ears poking out of her cleavage, and moans into her sternum before depositing her third load inside Kanaya’s cunt. The troll moans in a mix of pleasure, shock, and admiration. She pulls Jade’s head deeper into her cleavage and getting accustomed to the strange feeling of her glasses spreading her tits as she feels her piping hot cum flood inside of her.

As soon as her orgasm passes, Jade walks over to the bed and drops Kanaya’s body on top of it. She wipes the sweat from her brow and collapses next to her, cock pointing straight up towards the ceiling.

“Holy shit, Jade, that was amazing!” Rose exclaims.

“Yeah...Thanks…” is all the Witch can say in response.

“I think she deserves a little reward,” Kanaya says, still reeling slightly from being picked up and used like a sex doll.

“I agree. Why don’t we give that cock of hers some love?”

The two newlyweds kneel down in between Jade’s legs. Kanaya immediately plants her nose on the meeting point of her shaft and balls and slides her tongue inside her asshole. Jade lets out a weak groan as she feels Kanaya’s talented muscle draw circles around her anal walls. Rose smiles and shakes her head, sealing her lips around the crown of Jade’s canine cock. She starts bobbing her head up and down on Jade’s cock, her tongue circling her shaft and absorbing all of the flavor from it. It’s a peculiar mix of sweet and salty, a distinctly different taste than what it tasted like when they started. She concludes that the new taste must be a result of fucking both her ass and Kanaya’s pussy. Jade lazily puts her hand on the back of her head and pushes down. It’s not forceful in the slightest, rather, it feels more like an encouragement to take more of her cock in her mouth.

Now that she has a fresh dose of Jade’s canine ball musk, Kanaya’s skin slowly starts to light back up to its previous fluorescent glory. The only parts that don’t glow a bright white are her nipples, which are backlit and shine green spotlights down ahead of them, like a flashlight with a colored filter on it.

“I’m close…” Jade sputters. Upon hearing this, Rose pulls her head off of Jade’s cock and clambers on top of the bed, her pussy hovering over her tapered red crown. “Why’d you stop?” the Witch asks, looking down.

“I don’t want to waste a load in my mouth, and I haven’t gotten a turn with my pussy yet,” she explains.

Before Jade can raise a protest, Rose spears herself on the Witch’s canine cock. They both moan, with Rose’s being high-pitched and jubilant while Jade’s is low and lurid. Right off the bat, Rose starts lifting her hips up and down, riding Jade’s cock from tip to knot like a sex toy. Her meaty ass goes up and comes crashing down on top of Kanaya’s face, interrupting the passionate rimjob she’s giving Jade. The troll pulls her tongue out and sighs before clambering on top of the bed and crawling over to the unoccupied half of Jade. She plants her body down on top of her face and wiggles her ass, positioning her pussy on top of her mouth. Jade makes a protesting noise, but Kanaya waves it off.

“I gave your hole plenty of worship, now it’s your turn,” she says simply, grinding her pussy over the canine woman’s face.

Seeing she has no choice, Jade wraps her arms around Kanaya’s plump thighs and sticks her tongue out, taking a testing lick of her green pussy lips. She decides she likes the taste and is soon greedily lapping up all of the sweet natural nectar pooled in between her legs. She presses her nose against the troll’s asshole and inhales deeply as she rubs it back and forth over her backdoor. Jade may have only retained very few physical characteristics from Jadesprite, but she also inherited a dog’s keen sense of smell, meaning she’s enjoying the sweaty musk of Kanaya’s asshole exponentially more than a normal person would. Her vision is completely obscured by Kanaya’s glowing fluorescent ass, but it’s pressed up against her glasses, making the rims creak under pressure and the fact that she can’t feel the troll’s skin gives Jade the feeling that she’s looking through a window that’s gazing into a blank white void.

Rose continues to ride Jade’s doggy dick, leaning back and supporting herself on top of the Witch’s knees while her voluptuous tits bounce up and down in time with her hip movements. Kanaya idly rubs her clit and cups one of her plump breasts, tweaking her bright green nipples. Her backlit nipples shine green beams onto Rose’s shoulders, standing out on her creamy flesh.

Jade’s way of eating Kanaya’s pussy progressively gets more and more doglike as she goes along, shifting from massaging the troll’s insides with her tongue to greedily lapping at them. Her nose stretches Kanaya’s green rim out enough that she’s able to get just the tip inside. It’s a pleasantly peculiar feeling to have the walls of Kanaya’s ass expanding and contracting around the tip of her nose, and even weirder is how her nostrils line up with the ring of her backdoor perfectly, allowing her to smell the troll’s ass musk directly from the source.

Almost unconsciously, Kanaya moves one of her hands from her nipples to Jade’s toned tummy, tracing her fingers along the grooves of her lightly defined six pack. She coos lowly, remembering that she loves muscular women just as much as she loves plush, curvy ones like her wife.

“Oh shit...I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Rose shouts. She slams her meaty ass down onto Jade’s toned thighs one final time and squeals with delight as she gushes piping hot girlcum from her pussy. Jade moans into Kanaya’s cunt, and soon after her cock explodes, depositing another batch of canine cum inside of Rose's pussy. Rose coos when she feels her friend’s warmth inside of her core.

“Mmm, me too…” Kanaya husks. Her fangs dig into her lower lip and she winces as a deluge of sugary nectar streams out of her pussy and right into Jade’s mouth. Jade greedily guzzles it down like it’s the sweetest ambrosia, multiplying her pleasure and putting her in a state of pure bliss.

Once all three of their orgasms pass, Rose and Kanaya pull their bodies off of Jade’s and sit down on the bed, various kinds of cum dripping from their pussies. The Witch of Space sits up and fixes her glasses before gazing down at her cock.

“It looks like I’ve still got one more left in me. You guys up for another round?” she asks, grabbing her cum-slicked doggy dick.

“Do you even have to ask?” Rose replies.

Jade grins. “Okay, but this time I wanna fuck Kanaya. I couldn’t really enjoy her pussy since I was more focused on keeping the both of us upright.”

“Fine by me. Besides, I have an idea that involves all of my wife’s saliva on your asshole,” Rose says, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

Upon hearing this, Jade kneels up and approaches Kanaya. The troll gets the picture and slumps down on her back, spreading her legs. Rose stands up and walks towards one of her dressers, putting her “idea” in motion. The Witch lays her body on top of Kanaya’s so that they’re parallel to one another, the top of Jade’s head fitting squarely underneath Kanaya’s jaw. She giggles when she feels Jade’s fluffy white ears twitch, tickling her cheeks. Jade grabs her cock and lines it up with Kanaya’s pussy, immediately sliding it inside with no issues thanks to the pool of lubricating cum in between her legs. The troll moans and wraps a pair of meaty calves around Jade’s back, locking her in place. Immediately, Jade starts thrusting her hips at full speed, slapping her furry balls against Kanaya’s asshole. Her body slides back and forth against Kanaya’s skin from the motion, dragging her pert, B-cup breasts against Kanaya’s chest.

Meanwhile, Rose rifles through her drawers, finding which strapon would be the most appropriate. Silicone, plastic, canine, horse...None of them are really popping out at her. However, after a little bit of digging, she finds a dark green, tentacle-like one. Kanaya told her that it’s modeled after a male troll’s bulge, and she brought it back from Alternia in case she ever found a woman who would be interested in that kind of thing. Grinning widely, Rose grabs the oddly-shaped dildo and attaches it to her belt. It has a strange hook at the end of it, and Kanaya said that the real ones move around and spasm a lot.

She kneels behind Jade and presses her new alien “cock” against her asshole. Jade exclaims in surprise at the bizarre sensation and tries to turn her head to find out what it is, but Kanaya wraps her arms around her shoulders and makes sure that she can’t move. Thankfully, her backdoor is still shining with her wife’s saliva, so she’s able to slide the faux-bulge inside of her ass with little issue. Jade lets out a muffled moan into Kanaya’s neck as she slowly stretches out her anal walls.

After a little bit of getting used to, they have a rhythm figured out. Whenever Jade pulls her hips up, Rose pushes in, and Rose pulls out when Jade starts going back down. It’s a little hard for Rose to keep up with how violently the Witch fucks her wife, but she makes sure to always keep the hook of her “bulge” inside of Jade’s ass at all times. Jade and Kanaya moan wantonly together while Rose looks on, feeling like she might have an orgasm just from watching her wife go at it like an animal with another woman.

In a stroke of devilish naughtiness, Rose pushes her strapon inside when Jade is on the downswing. This completely messes up their rhythm and Jade lets out a muffled moan. It’s low, but quickly becomes high-pitched, and Kanaya screams wantonly immediately afterwards. Realizing that she made a mistake, Rose pulls her bulge out of Jade’s asshole and looks down. The Witch accidentally slipped her knot inside of Kanaya’s pussy and climaxed, swelling the knot and locking them together for who knows how long.

“Ahhh! What just happened?!” Kanaya yells.

“I’m sorry! Rose pushed her strapon in my ass when I wasn’t ready and I knotted you on accident!” Jade answers, panicking.

“So what does that mean?!”

“Uh...It swells and locks us in place for about half an hour, trapping my cum inside of you.”

“Oh...Well, that doesn’t sound too bad. In fact, it actually feels kinda nice.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s really warm and tingly now that I’ve gotten used to it. I like it!”

“That’s good. Well, nevertheless, thank you guys for letting me do this with you! I had a lot of fun and I hope we can do this again sometime!”

“Of course we can, Jade. Just...Wait until after the honeymoon, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
